My Unknown Desire
by Lexi-TheFandomQueen
Summary: Percy Jackson's older sister, Lexi, wants the Gods, and she wants them bad. Going through the Olympians one by one, what does Aphrodite have instore for her? Read and find out. Summary sucks, Please Read And Review. This story is on hold.
1. Prolouge

**Okay so This is a story I came up with after reading a story where Percy becomes a courtesan of the Gods. So this is my version of that only without Percy and in his place is his older sister Lexi.**

**Anyways this story will have all of the Olympian gods plus Hades as well as a few demigods and Minor gods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my OC, Lexi and any other characters that are not from the books series.**

* * *

_"Thoughts_**"**

"Spoken Words"

**"Writing"**

* * *

**Prologue**

"**Now, it was unknown by them, But I wanted them all, and I intend to get what I want." **

**Lexi P.O.V.**

It was a desire I didn't know I had. It wasn't until I had seen them all, sitting on their thrones, high and mighty. Desire washed through me like a title wave. There was no controlling it. I wanted to jump each and every one of them right at that moment, but I couldn't.

They were gods and I was a mortal. A demigod no less; a child of Poseidon. I was related to all of them. But then again, Zeus was married to his sister and Hades was married to his niece, Persephone. But, they had no reason to want to take me into their beds, so I ignored the feeling.

Or, at least I tried to ignore it.

Every time I saw one of them, heat pooled between my thighs and I thought I was about to burst into flames.

I know it was only a matter of time before my will power broke and I went after one of the Gods, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

My brother, Percy, and my friends had been wondering what is wrong with me, but I can't exactly tell them. They would think I had lost my mind or have thought me to be a pervert. Whenever a God or Goddess had shown up, I would make up an excuse to leave before I ended up embarrassing myself or the victim of my affections.

Aphrodite knew what was going on with me, of that I'm sure. Every time I had the pleasure of setting my eyes on that gorgeous woman, she wears a knowing smirk on that beautiful face. This had to be her doing, but I can't say that I'm complaining. It had always found the Gods and Goddesses attractive and my wanting them had been unknown even to me at the time. Now, It was unknown to them, but I wanted them all and I intend to get what I want.

I just hope, it doesn't end up with me being rejected.

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

She has realized it. Her desire for the Gods had always been there, she just needed a little push. None of the Gods or Goddesses were going to act on their desire, so I had to go with the next best thing.

She didn't feel that she was worthy of bedding one of the gods, much less all of them. All of the battles she had been in had left their mark on her, emotionally and physically. The countless battle scars only made her that more desirable. She was a fighter, yet she was sexy. She was everything anyone could want. She even satisfied the standards of Apollo, and that was saying something because he did not want just anyone.

All of the Gods and Goddesses wanted this one women. Even the virginal Athena, Artemis and Hestia wanted this woman like they wanted no other, and that's why I put my plan into place.

We would each have her, they we would convene on Mount Olympus and decide that she was to become courtesan of the Gods. We all loved her, some more than others, and we hadn't all wanted to same person ever before. So the decision was obvious.

This woman was going to change things on Olympus forever. I know all the desires of the Gods and of Lexi, herself, and by doing this, I was doing them all a favor they would never be able to repay me for. But there was only one thing I was concerned about.

_When will she decide it's my turn?_

* * *

**So this was meant to be short, so don't freak out on me. The chapters will get longer. The next chapter will definitally be longer than this, just so you know.**

**Okay people. Just drop a review and I will update as soon as I can. I almost have the first official chapter done so that should be up soon. **

**Reviews make the Gods love Lexi more than ever. **


	2. Chapter 1

******Okay so This is a story I came up with after reading a story where Percy becomes a courtesan of the Gods. So this is my version of that only without Percy and in his place is his older sister Lexi.**

**Anyways this story will have all of the Olympian gods plus Hades as well as a few demigods and Minor gods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my OC, Lexi and any other characters that are not from the books series.**

* * *

_"Thoughts_**"**

"Spoken Words"

**"Writing"**

* * *

**Lexi and Dionysus**

"**I feel like it's my fault, so I thought I could try and make it up to you."**

**Lexi P.O.V.**

A bottle of wine. That's all it took to make Mr. D happy, but it also made Lord Zeus blow a gasket. I never thought that I would see the God of Wine that mad, but when Zeus told him that he had broken his probation and had to stay at Camp Half-Blood for one hundred more years, I thought he was going to murder his father, or at the very least, murder the dumb-asses that gave him the wine. And one of those dumb-asses would be yours-truly.

Giving the bottle to Mr. D seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I thought about it, it really wasn't. Percy, Grover, Clarisse and I had wanted to give it to him because we thought it would be a nice "Thank You for Putting Up With Our Stupid Shit Everyday and Not Killing Us For It" present. He enjoyed it while he could, but it didn't last long.

Now, all he did was snap at the other campers and he looked like he was going to choke me with grape vines at any moment. A small wicked little part of me actually wanted him to tie me up with those vines of his and have his dirty way with me.

_Stop it Lexi. You cannot be having these thoughts. Especially right now._

I was on my way to the Big House. I wanted to apologize to Mr. D about what had happened. After all the wine had been my idea. I was the one who wanted to see him be happy and smile for one, and I just dragged the others along. The thought of his probation hadn't even crossed my mind, and now he was in trouble because of me.

As I entered the Big House, I expected to see Chiron, at least, but he wasn't there.

_He probably couldn't take Mr. D's bad mood anymore and went to stay on Olympus for awhile. _

Walking down the hall, I stopped abruptly at the first door on the right, because there he was, in all his godly glory, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

_Something's wrong with him._

I raised my hand to knock on the door frame when his head whipped up.

"What are you doing here?" When his eyes met mine, my mind went blank. I didn't remember why I had gone there. The only thing that was registering in my mind was the heat pooling in my lower abdomen, and this man's body just mere feet away from me.

"I...I don't know."

"Then get out. I don't want you around me right now." Pointing toward the door, he looked away again.

_No! don't throw me out, I want to apologize to you. _

Regaining in some of my thoughts, I walked toward him. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" By now I was standing right in front of him, looking down into his eyes. I could see the lust in them along with some other emotion. They had darkened considerably and they kept darting to my shirt.

When I look back at this moment in twenty or so years, I will note that the outfit that I chose to wear was a poor choice. Or a good one depending on who you were and how you view what was about to happen. I was wearing the standard orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but I had cut it so that the neckline was cut off and it was off the shoulder, the neckline plunged and I was able to show some cleavage. Well, a lot of cleavage. Tight blue-jean booty shorts and some classic Converse All-Starz. Without meaning to, I ended looking quite provocative. For an eighteen year old, anyways. And as far as I could tell, Mr. D was enjoying my choice in attire. Unfortunately I could care less about his clothing, all I wanted was for them to be thrown across the room and away from his body.

His lips looked wonderful, all I wanted to do was lean down and smash my mouth to his, but I didn't. I wanted him to make the first move. I wanted his will power to diminish first. I wanted to see if he wanted this as much as I did.

_I can think of one place where I his mouth more than on my lips._

I had no idea where these thought were coming from, but if I wanted to admit it to myself, I had always wanted to be in this position with Mr. D. hell, any of the gods or goddesses. It was a subconscious fantasy that I was more than happy for it to become reality.

I wanted to back away, but I couldn't make myself. I knew what was coming and I wanted it to happen more than anything else. Whatever the consequences, I didn't care. If Aphrodite was allowing me to feel like this, if she was setting this up somehow, and I knew she was, then there must be a reason. Aphrodite always had a reason for doing things like this.

I leaned down toward him, resting my hands on his knees as I whispered in his ear, gently licking the shell. I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips. _When did I become so daring? _

I was feeling sexy and in control, the sexy part was new to me, the in control part, not so much. I knew I had this man, this god, at my feet right now. Judging by the way he was breathing, he was about to break. He was about to throw caution to the wind and have his way with me.

"The wine. It was my idea to give it to you and now you have a hundred more years of probation. I feel like it's my fault and I thought I could try and make it up to you. In any way that I possibly can." I whispered seductively. Or I tried at least.

As I glanced at him, I noticed that his face was almost smashed into my breasts and he didn't seem to mind.

5 seconds.

10 seconds. He licked his lips.

15 seconds had passed.

I had started to back away from him, feeling rejected. _I just made a fool out of myself. _ _Trying to seduce a god, who am I kidding?_

"Mr. D, I..." As the words left my mouth, I was grabbed from behind, and pinned against the wall. I had no idea who it could have been, we were the only ones in the Big House.

"You were saying, Lexi?" He was standing right in front of me. His eyes clouded with lust. Slowly I looked up and saw what had grabbed me.

_Vines. He tied me up with grape vines. Fantasies really do come true._

I struggled to suppress a giggle.

Breathing heavily, I didn't know what to say to him, so I told him the one thing that came to mind.

"Kiss me."

He wasted no time as he slammed his mouth onto mine. My entire body was on fire and all I wanted him to do was fuck me right then and there. The heat between my thighs was unbearable, and I knew that I was soaking wet by now. My panties were almost soaked through and my shorts were going to have the same fate if they weren't removed. Soon.

The vines around my wrists and ankles were growing unbearably tight and I couldn't suppress a whimper of pain. The vines automatically loosened and Mr. D released my mouth from his.

"Lets take this somewhere more comfortable, Shall we?" he asked, but by the look I was giving him, he already knew the answer.

Gently, almost hesitantly, he guided me to his bed, in the center of the room.

_He's giving me a chance to stop him. Wow, that's so nice, but no, now that you have me, you're not going to let go. _

Laying back, I scooted onto the middle of the bed and opened my legs in invitation. "Come on Mr. D. I'm not gonna stop you now."

An animal. That's what he looked like as he crawled over me. His body heat soaking through the thin layer of clothing between us that I so desperately wanted to remove. His hands slowly, teasingly caressed my legs, up to my thighs as he palmed my sex causing me to moan wantonly.

His lips captured mine as he slowly pulled my shorts down and finally taking them off and throwing them across the room. He chuckled as he ran a finger over my soaked panties. "So wet for me, aren't you?"

A moan was his only response.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, as he gently slid my arousal soaked panties off my legs and inhaled deeply . Had I been thinking coherently, I would have blushed with embarrassment. "You smell like ambrosia. I wonder if you taste like nectar."

His voice was dripping with lust and I could tell that he was going to test and see if he was right. At this point, the only thought that could be formed in my lust clouded brain, was the need for him to DO something. Anything. My entire body was on fire and I wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself inside me and never leave. I felt as if electricity were about to shoot out from my fingertips and make me scream in ecstasy.

"Mr. D," I panted. "Please...Please do something." I was begging. Me, Lexi, one of the most powerful demigods that ever existed, a hero of Olympus, a daughter of Poseidon, and I was begging. It was beneath me, I shouldn't have had to beg fro something that I wanted, but at this point I was far from caring about what I should be doing because of who I was, or who I had saved, or who my father is. My father shouldn't be against the fact that I was doing this with his nephew because I was technically in the midst of having sex with my cousin, but Zeus is married to his sister, Hera, and has kids with her so this is no big deal. My father had no business

He looked at me, his eyes searching for some type of apprehension. _He wants me to do something. He wants me to want it. To initiate whatever happens next. He wants me to want it._

I looked up at him, right into his eyes. "You don't have to ask for permission, just take me, I'm yours." I couldn't help but knot my hands into his hair. "If you're going to do something about my little "problem" then I suggest you do it now before I go and find someone who will."

He growled, deep and low in his throat. "No one will touch you as long as I have you here."

_Oh, boy, things are about to get interesting. _"Come on Dionysus, Fuck me."

Wasting no time, he ripped, and I mean, literally, ripped off my bra and threw it across the room. "You asked for it, little girl." he growled.

"I know I did." I wasted no time as I clawed at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. The sooner he was skin to skin with me, the better. Understanding what I wanted, he slipped his shirt off and it joined my clothing in the floor. "You're still wearing too much clothes." I grabbed the front of his pants. "Take them off. Now!"

As he hastily removed his pants, I barely registered that he wasn't wearing any underwear. _Hmmm, I guess even gods like to let the junk loose once in a while. _As I saw what exactly he was packing...

I froze.

He was big, not ridiculously so, but bigger than anyone I'd ever had before. _This is going to hurt._ Don't get me wrong, I'm not a virgin, I haven't been since I was fifteen, but he was going to cause a stretch. All the while I was thinking about this he had crawled over me, his hard member resting against my inner thigh, his delicious mouth,trailing kisses from my breasts, taking the time to suckle and tease each of my nipples, up to my jaw.

_What do I do? Do I tell him? Don't I? What the fuck do I do?_

Sensing my hesitation, he stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

"I...well..ummm..you're pretty big, and..." I paused, but I could tell that he enjoyed the fact that I had noticed that he was "gifted" in that area. "The last person...well people...I was with were...smaller."

"Ugggh, you're talking about those obnoxious Stoll brothers." he looked a bit pissed that I had mentioned them. "...But, I am glad to know that I'm bigger than those two idiots, probably get that from their father, but, really, they were your first?" he gently pressed a kiss to my breasts. His tongue circling one of my nipples, teasing again. My thoughts were becoming hazier by the second. I knew that if he kept up his ministrations, I wouldn't be able to form a complete sentence.

I blushed. I couldn't help it. My body was still on fire and I was sexually frustrated. I wanted to get this going already. I needed to be fucked into oblivion before I exploded. His erection was now slipping against my wet folds, barely brushing between them, to graze against my throbbing clit, but enough to make me want to moan his name. The bastard was doing it on purpose, he knew what it was doing to me.

"Yes. They were my first. I haven't had anyone since them. And like I said, you are bigger, so...just be gentle at first. Okay?" I was being vulnerable. I hated it but I felt like I could be like that with him and he wouldn't judge me. He wouldn't say it was wrong or bad because of what I had done in battle, in the past.

Brushing a thumb over my lips, he looked into my eyes. "I will be careful. Now I just have to get you ready." Smirking, he lowered himself, until his head was nuzzling my lower abdomen. "Are you sure? Because once I start, there's no stopping me."

"Yes." I was more a breath of air than a real word, but he got the message.

My breathing hitched as his tongue dipped between my soaked folds. I vaguely registered that he said that he "was right". The moan that was ripped from my mouth was loud and uncontrolled.

His tongue circled my clit over and over. The bundle of nerves being overly stimulated. His finger sliding inside of me. Fucking me with his fingers. It felt like...there are no words for how it felt. It was nothing like when I was with the Stoll brothers. That had been painful and awkward. This was...amazing. I knew without a doubt that this was revving up to be some of the best sex that I would ever have in my entire life.

Moans and gasps were being ripped from my mouth as he fingered me. He kept a steady pace, while he sucked on my oversensitive bundle of nerves. It was one of the most mind blowing sensations, like a coil was tightening inside of me, just waiting for the pressure to be released so it could snap.

Another of his fingers had been added to the first, and then another. He was stretching me and it caused me to throw my head mack and moan like my life depended on it. I didn't think the sensations could get any better.

Bucking my hips up and down, causing his finger to hit just the right spot inside of me, I could feel my juices running down my thighs, into his mouth. He was enjoying this.

As he latched onto my clit he began to hum. The little vibrations making me see stars.

"Di...Dionysus! I'm gonna" I was panting as if I had just run twenty miles with a Chimera chasing me."...I'm gonna cum."

Soon, I was seeing stars, the orgasm that ripped through my body was mind-blowing. It was like lightning shot through my body as I came on his face, my juices running into his mouth.

I was vaguely away of him chuckling, the cocky bastard was enjoying this.

"Not even the finest ambrosia or nectar can compare to what you taste like." he whispered against my inner thigh, sending shivers through me as his hot breath raked against my sensitive pussy.

I was getting drowsy. I had just experienced the most earth shattering orgasm of my life and sleep was calling.

Dionysus grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my front, I had barely registered what had happened when I could feel his hard member rubbing against my slick and aching opening. "Do you have any idea how long I have been wanting to do this to you, before we are done here, you will scream my name, so that the heavens can hear you."

Without warning, he slammed into me, burying himself inside of me. A scream clawed its way out of my throat, but I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. As he took me from behind my hands were balled into fists nearly ripping the sheets.

The relentless pounding inside of me had me coming to another earth shaking orgasm all too soon, and by the grunts and growls coming from the god above me, I could tell he was about to cum as well.

A few more thrusts inside of me and I felt his hot load explode into me.

As he pulled out I could feel his cum oozing out of the brutally but thoroughly fucked hole.

"Of all my thousands of millions of years, I have never been this satisfied after sex."

I couldn't help but laugh as I felt myself losing unconsciousness,

"One thousand more years of this camp would be worth it if I could do this more often." These were the last words that I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

As I watched Dionysus and Lexi fuck each other into unconsciousness, the wetness between my thighs was almost comical. I knew that it would be a while before I got my turn with her, but this is what needed to be done, in order for Lexi to have happiness, I would need to interfere from time to time.

"_He better have enjoyed that, because once I get my hands on her, well be in the bedroom for hours!"_

Giggling, I stepped away and went to go find Lexi's next conquest.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know this had taken forever to roll out, but school has been a real ass kicker. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm sorry and I'm gonna try extremely hard to keep them coming. **

**I also wanted to ask, who do you want to be Lexi's partner in the next chapter? **

**Your choices are, Apollo, Hermes, or Athena? **

**This story does not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. Please Review! I live off the feedback:P**


End file.
